The Affair
by Aristodemos
Summary: i dont know how to summarize this
1. Chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth, along with most of Athena's cabin, where riding up the elevator in the Empire State Building to go the 600th floor. The floor where Mount Olympus is located. It was the Winter Solstice. So, most half-bloods where either already or going to Olympus to take part in the festivities. Then, they finally heard the 'ding' that meant they had made it to Olympus. When the door opened everyone gasped, no matter how many times you have seen Olympus it has thee same breath-taking effect.

By the time Percy had climbed the massive staircase circling the spine of the cloud on which Olympus was built, the meeting was over and the gods, goddesses, and half-bloods where now chatting, listening to music, and enjoying refreshments. "Percy," Poseidon cried, "long time, no see. Boy, have you grown. I see you are still flaunting around with Annabeth." "Yeah." Percy replied as he hugged his father. "Did you get her laid yet?" Poseidon asked with a grin. "No, why would you ask such a thing!" Percy blurted out without thinking.

Only four people knew that he was not the least bit interested in Annabeth. The four were Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Dean. So, Percy made up a lie rather quickly to cover. "Annabeth wants to wait till she is married before she has sex." Percy lied. Annabeth lost her virginity to Dean Smyth, a handsome son of Zeus, the previous year. Annabeth was still having an affair with Dean and Percy didn't care. Annabeth's and Percy's relationship existed for this very reason, to cover for both of their secret affairs. Annabeth's and Dean's along with Percy's and Nico di Angelo's. Nico was about three inches than Percy with pitch black hair and eyes so dark they looked like charcoal.


	2. Chapter 2

Poseidon left to chat with Percy's brother. Tyson. Percy scanned the room in search for something to drink. At that very instant he spotted the on person he had been longing to see for months and sure as hell didn't expect him to be at Mount Olympus for the solstice. It was Nico di Angelo. The moment they locked eyes, they darted for other.

"Di immortals, Nico have missed you so much." Percy said. "I've I missed you too." Nico replied. "Why did you leave camp?" Percy inquired. "I needed a break from watching you spend every daylight hour kissing and flirting with that whore." Nico answered casually. Nico was restraining from tackling Percy, ripping off his clothes, and ki9ss every part of him. "Percy lets go somewhere to be alone." Nico purred. "I know just the place." Percy chuckled.

Percy led Nico hand in hand, into the deserted mansion of Hades. The only problem was that Hades only came to Mount Olympus on the Summer and Winter Solstices. So, the mansion had no furnishings. So, Percy, being a son of poised and a direct descent of Hecate, goddess of magic, has magic flowing threw his veins. He simply conjured a lovely 4 poster bed; it had black slick curtains and skulls on the tops. An ironic tribute to Hades. Nico laid haphazardly on the bed, and then Percy crawled in beside him. They chatted casually for about 30 minutes. Nico couldn't hold back any longer. He slithered on top of Percy and kissed him passionately, having a wrestling match with their tongues.

Then, Percy broke the kiss. "What's wrong?" Nico asked. "It's these damn clothes!" Percy exclaimed. They both jumped off the bed and started undressing each other. After they where both fully unclothed they fell on the bed. Percy went to kiss Nico, but Nico backed away. Percy had a puzzled look on his face. "Percy, do you want me?" Nico asked. "Well, duh." Percy sighed. "Ok, do you love me?" "would I lay here about to have sex with you if I di-" "No, say the words, Percy." Nico interrupted. Percy could hear the rising tension in Nico's voice.

"Ok, yes." Percy sighed.

"No, say the words!" Nico exclaimed.

"I can't not as long as I going out with Annabeth, even if it is only a cover. What will people think when 2 children of the big three are gay lovers."

"I don't care what anyone thinks as long as I'm will you. As far as Annabeth is concerned you cane go break-up with her right now. Athena and Zeus will settle things for Annabeth and Dean" By this point Nico was crying.

"Baby, please stop crying," Percy said sweetly, "Nico look at me, I love you Nico, with all my heart." Nico stopped crying. "Do you truly mean it, Percy." swear to it with the power of your ancestors." "No, I can't.."

Then Nico quickly got dressed and stormed out of the mansion. "God damn it. Percy, you son of a bitch, you will pay for this!" Nico yelled.


End file.
